Dance Academy
by JustForTheCookies
Summary: Isabella Swan has waited her whole life to attend Dance Academy, the most prestigious academy for dance in the world. What would happen when she meets Edward Cullen, the playboy at DA, AKA the perfect distraction? AU AH a bit OOC full summary inside T
1. Dance Academy

**Summary: Isabella Swan has waited her whole life for an opportunity to attend Dance Academy the most prestigious academy for dance in the world. What would happen when she meets Edward Cullen, the playboy at DA, AKA the perfect distraction for her quest to her most prized dream? Will she fall under his charm?**

**Yeah so please tell me if you guy liked it or not**

**If you did liked it I swear it'll get _much _better and the chapters will get longer **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything you recognize**

* * *

><p>Dance academy. The most prestigious academy in the world, especializing in ballet and recently added: hip hop and jazz. That has been my dream for many years now, kind of a cliché; small town girl dreaming of making it big in the City. I remember how psyched I was when my acceptance came, after working oh-so-many hours in an pocket-size studio for my audition. I made it!<p>

Now, after so many months of waiting, I was here. My dad had come to drop me off in his falling down Ford truck. It was a bit hard for me since everyone here was mostly rich, the tuition was so expensive that my parent's were barely able to pay it with money from the farm, but I wasn't embarrassed of my dad nor where I came from, it was a part of me.

I hopped down of the truck, took my bags, and said goodbye to my dad.

I went to the receptionist to look for where my room was— the Academy was also a boarding school, though its main emphasis was dance, and everyone was assign a roommate. My room wasn't that far just in the second-floor, by the time I got there my roommate was already there.

"Bella!" exclaimed Alice happily. Alice was a dark-haired, pixie-esque girl, whom I met at my audition "I knew you were going to be accepted" she walked up to me and hugged me "which was the reason why, I requested you as my roommate" she smiled brightly

"Thanks, Alice" I smiled back "but, I don't know, I mean I promise Rose I'd share the room with her" I admitted. Rosalie Hale was another girl I met at my audition.

"Look, Bella, I understand, but do you _really _want to be seem with _Rosalie Hale_? I mean the teachers are going to think you don't take this seriously without even knowing you" It was true that Rose was a bit wild, I don't even know her that well and I can see that, but she was really nice and someone I'd like as a friend.

"Its just that before coming here I decided to be friends with everyone. You know no drama, no nothing, just dance" I told her. It was true that I really wanted to have no troubles with anyone, plus I really liked Rosalie.

"Your choice" she rolled her eyes. Rose and Alice didn't got along well, and I had no idea why. "I came here last summer, I can show you around, if you want" she offered

"Thanks, Alice I'd love that" I left my all bags, but a small one, on top of the bed at the right, and followed her out.


	2. The one with the water tower

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything you recognize**

* * *

><p>Alice's tour went without a hitch. She walked me through the entire four floors of the building, occasionally stopping to introduce me to some of the students and teachers we passed. After about an hour, we finally got out of the building and went to a coffee shop on campus to get something to eat.<p>

"Oh dear god, I'm so tired" I whined as we entered the place.

"C'mon, we didn't walk for that long" Alice rolled her eyes

"Yeah well, it felt like hours to me, plus remember I've barely got here when you decided to start your 'little' tour" I made air quotations to the word little "do you mind if I sit in one of these tables, and wait for you to come back? I'm seriously exhausted"

"Whatever, so what do you want?" She asked in a bored tone

"I don't know... Mm, what about a strawberry shake and a... Cookie?" I answered doubtfully

"A cookie?" She asked me skeptically

I nodded mutely

"At this hour?" She pressed

"What do you mean at this hour? It's barely..." I glanced at a clock hanging in the wall "six O' clock, also I'm hungry and I want a cookie" I said stubbornly

"Well, I'm bringing you your cookie them" she went to stand behind the line that was waiting to be served.

After she left, I search for a table, and the other tables were mostly filled, I sat on one next to a window.

It wasn't even two minutes after I sat down, when I felt a pinch in my back. I turned around to find an smiling Rose behind me.

Rosalie Hale was a statuesque blonde, about 5' 7", with blue eyes. I met her, as I met Alice, in my audition, and we instantly clicked.

Rose stood behind me with her arms open, and I immediately stood up and hugged her.

"Hey, when did you got here?" She asked when we pulled away

"A little past an hour"

"How come you didn't look for me or something?" She crossed her arms in mocked accusation

"It was just that Alice offered to give me a tour, and I wasn't gonna say no" I explained

"Well, you should've" she muttered "now that I think about it, why did you look for Alice, and not for me?"

"I didn't look for anybody" I defended myself " it's just that Alice happens to be my roommate, and she was already in our room once I got there"

"I thought we were gonna be roommates" Rose said slightly hurt

"It's just that apparently Ali requested me to be her roommate, I can't just blow her off" I explained

"That witch! And of course you can" she exclaimed

"Rose look, I get you and Alice don't get along, but she is my friend as much as you are"

"You don't get anything. That bitch is eviiiilll" she even dragged out the word evil, for what I presumed, dramatic effect

"Don't talk about her like that or I am not gonna talk to you anymore, she's still my friend" I threatened her

"OK, then. Don't get your panties in bunch, geeze. I promise I'll stop talking about her like that" she promised

I smiled gratefully

"Not in front of you at least" she muttered under her breath.

That wiped out my smile.

"Hey!" She complained when playfully slapped her arm

"So, here you are!" Exclaimed a tray-holding smiling Alice... 'Till she saw Rose then her smile turned into a frown "what's the blond-headed demon doing here?" Alice asked frostily

"Oh joy, if it's not the wicked witch of the west? Made any babies cry today?" Rose shot back

"Girls" I said warningly

They both rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Do you mind meeting me at the study hall at eight? There's something I wanna show you?" Rose turned to me

"Su-" I started

"No, she won't" Alice cut me off

"I didn't ask you" Rose snapped at her

"It's her first day! you know very well curfew it's exactly at eight, and you know in how much trouble she can get into if someone caught you" Alice glared at her

"Still none of your business. Plus, what makes you assume that we are gonna do something bad? Maybe, as I said, I just wanna show her something in my room, which we'll probably take less than ten minutes" Rose now turned to me again "I promise, it's really quick just fifteen minutes max."

"OK, I guess so" I replied unsure

"Oh, c'mon" Alice groaned

"Yay" squealed Rose at the same time "see you then" she gave me a quick hug and left

She positioned the tray she was holding on the table. On the tray there was my shake; a smoothie, I assumed to be Alice's, and my cookie (yay!).

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" I asked, as I opened the little plastic bag in which my cookie came

"I don't eat carbs after six" she explained as she started drinking her smoothie

I looked at my cookie uneasily, but I just shrugged and started eating it

.

We walked to our room together, when we got there, since it was almost eight, I just left my bag there and headed towards the door.

"You know, you really shouldn't go, believe me Rose is bad news" she warned

"You heard her, it'll be no more than fifteen minutes"

"Then, go. But, you know, I'm just saying" she shrugged, as she enter our bathroom with a towel.

I shook my head and just left.

.

I entered the study hall, which was practically a big room which was arranged in a way that it looked just like a huge classroom. I scanned the room and quickly found Rose waiting for me, she soon looked up, saw me, and waved me to go towards.

Once I walked to her, she stood up, took my wrist, and pulled me out.

"Why you took so long? We're gonna be late" She said as she pulled me out of the building

"Late to what? Dude, where are we going?" I asked confused

"It's a surprise" she simply said

I recognize the way in which she led me, Alice pointed it out to me in our way to the coffee shop. If we continue in the direction we are going, we'll end up in the pier which was situated next to the Academy.

I started seeing the water tower situated next to the pier in the distance, and it also looked like a few people were also there. We soon got there, and Rose stopped in front of a group of what look like older girls.

"Hey Tanya" Rose greeted the one with strawberry blond hair

"Why you took that long? We were starting to think you chickened out" the girl, Tanya, smirked

"No way. I told you we were gonna be here and here we are. Oh and this is Bella" she motioned towards me. I just waved half-heartedly.

"Enough chitchat, 'kay? So, what you are gonna do is climb that staircase, up the water tower, and in that space around the edge: you guys jump, into the water" she smiled cynically "piece of cake"

All I could was look up to the suddenly enormous water tower. I turned to Rose, who apparently was doing the same thing.

"Er... Tanya, don't you think that's a bit high?" Rose asked in a small

"No, not really. We all did it" she looked around the group of girls, who just nodded along.

"Then, so can we" she took a deep breath, and pulled me by my wrist again "c'mon"

"Not so fast" said Tanya "didn't I mention you have to do it commando?" She and the rest of the girls smirked

"No" said Rose wide-eyed

"Kidding" Rose and I sighed with relief "seriously, though, you have to do it in your underwear" she continued

"Like for real?" Rose asked

"Yep" she replied

"Fine" she rolled her eyes, and started to unbutton her blouse. She noticed I just stood still, and she motioned me to follow her lead.

After we finished stripping, we did exactly what Tanya told us to do, and soon enough we were up the water tower next to each other.

"I can't believe you are making me do this?" I told her

"Sorry, look if it makes you feel any better, I'm gonna tell you a secret" she said

"Yeah" I pressed

"I'm afraid of heights" she told me before she jumped screaming

"What?" I screamed as I jumped right after her

We both swam to the pier, and pulled ourselves up.

"Well done girls" Tanya smiled at us as we approached them, she handed us back our clothes "guess, I'll see you guys tomorrow" she and the other girls left

"So, wasn't that fun?" Rose asked with feign enthusiasm

"You said we weren't going to do anything bad" I simply answer in monotone voice

"C'mon, you didn't seriously expected me to tell Little Miss Perfect the truth"

"I hate you, dude" I said again in that monotone voice "like Heathcliff-levels of hate"

"Oh, you know you don't mean that"

"You have absolutely no idea how much I want to punch you in the face right now" I said seriously

"Good thing, you are such a pacifist" Rose laughed nervously

"I might slip up" I replied "and, just you know, Blair Waldorf your ass"

"Well, then I better take you to your room now" she pulled me by my wrist again

"You know what? I'll just go all A on you, you know good ol' stalking and threatening, maybe run you over with a car" I continued

"You should stop watching so much TV" she muttered

"I want to hear you say that again, when I start my killing spree"

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys!<strong>

**you can't imagine how sorry I am for not updating for so long :(**

**I hope this longer chap makes up for it!**

**Spent ALL night on it (seriously it's like 7:15 a.m. and I haven't slept lol)**

**Don't worry Edward it's coming to the story next chapter, and fyi I won't make Tanya into a man-stealing whore, been there done that, don't really like it**

**Oh and sorry for the OOCsness**


End file.
